Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is a fan term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared for no apparent reason. Sometimes the actor will leave the series or the writers don't have any material or story lines for the characters anymore. Whatever the reason, a character is considered "black holed" when they are never seen again and no explanation was given for their abrupt departure. Characters That Entered the Black Hole Main Characters * Bruce (seasons 8-9; recurring 7) - His only purpose was to be Johnny DiMarco's friend. He never had any major story lines. He was last seen being told he was a credit short of graduating. *Derek Haig (seasons 7-8; recurring 5-6) - He was just a friend for Danny. He was last seen mocking Holly J. Sinclair. *Leia Chang (seasons 8-10) - Faded away throughout Season 10, although never playing much of a role in the series. However, she is listed as "Alumni" on the MuchMusic Degrassi cast page, meaning that she may have graduated early. The actress who played her was offered to have the role be reduced to recurring, but she decided against it in order to focus on her studies at Harvard. *Blue Chessex (seasons 8-9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Beat It (2). After his break up with Holly J., his character had served his purpose. *Wesley Betenkamp (seasons 10-11; guest 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Drop It Like It's Hot (2). Spencer Van Wyck, the actor who played Wesley, confirmed that he wasn't returning to Degrassi as he was informed that his character "was used to his fullest extent". *Dave Turner (seasons 9-13) Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Young Forever. *Winnie Oh (seasons 10-13) Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Sparks Will Fly (1). *Jack Jones (seasons 13-14) Imogen's ex-girlfriend. Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Finally (2). Recurring Characters *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's love interest. It was said that she supposedly cheated on Toby during summer camp. She is often symbolic of the Degrassi Black Hole, since she was the first victim. The actress was younger than 16 when her parents chose to pull her from the show because she was going to have a plot in season 4 where she would lose her virginity to Toby. *Robert Kerwin (seasons 1-4) - Ashley's father and Kate Kerwin's ex-husband. Last seen at his wedding with Christopher in Voices Carry (1) and Voices Carry (2). *Jeff Isaacs (season 1-2) - Toby's father and Ashley's stepfather. Last seen in Dressed In Black. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Lucas Valieri (seasons 7-8) - Jane's older brother, Mia's ex-boyfriend and Isabella's father. Has not been seen or mentioned since Jane Says (2). *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since Jesus, Etc. (2). He was supposed to be a cast regular starting in Season 10.5, but was absent when the parts of the opening were filmed, so it never happened. *Sadie Rowland (season 10-11) - Faded away after she and Dave broke up. Last seen auditioning for Love Roulette. *Laura Kwan (seasons 1-9) - Disappeared after season 9. *Jess Martello (seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being ditched on her date with Drew. *Hannah Belmont (Seasons 10-11) - She was only around as a girlfriend for Wesley, and since he left the show, there is no more need for her. *Julian (seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being seen working out with Owen. *Liam Berish (season 11) - Was highly rumored to become a main character for season 12 and have a storyline, but hasn't been seen since he quit The Degrassi Daily. *Ms. Dawes (seasons 8-11) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since helping with Eli Goldsworthy's play Love Roulette in Extraordinary Machine (2). *Asher Shostak (season 12) - Last seen lying to Eli about Clare. Was said to be arrested and taken to court by Clare but hasn't been seen or mentioned since Scream (2). *Chantel Sauvé (seasons 2-10) - The school guidance counselor, last seen helping Holly J. with her college prerequisites. *Mike Betenkamp (season 10-11) - Science teacher and Wesley Betenkamp's uncle. He has not made an appearance since Dead and Gone (1). * Keisha (season 13) - Was best friends with Frankie Hollingsworth and Zoë Rivas. She has not appeared since Believe (1). * Mr. Townsend (Season 12-13) - English teacher and head of Bright Sparks academic quiz team. He has not made an appearance since Who Do You Think You Are. * Caroline Nash (seasons 3-4) - Ellie's mother, a recovering alcoholic. Hasn't been seen since Queen of Hearts, though she was mentioned in later episodes. * Arlene Takahashi (season 14) - A love interest/friend of Hunter Hollingsworth. Last seen in Finally (1). * Damon Carter (Seasons 11-14) - A childhood friend of Zig Novak. He has not been seen or mentioned since [[The Kids Aren't Alright (2)|'The Kids Aren't Alright (2)']]. * Rick Munro (DJH Seasons 1-2) - Degrassi student. Had a rough home life until Joey Jeremiah helped him leave his abusive home. Possible love interest of Caitlin Ryan. Last seen in Pass Tense. Minor Characters *Towerz (Season 3) - A member of the Candy Bandits and Liberty's first boyfriend. *Chester Hosada-Bloom (Season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He had been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a ho and gave her a wet top. *Amy Peters-Hoffman (Season 3-4) - Sean's former girlfriend and Alex's ex-best friend. *Nadia Yamir (Season 2-3) - A friend of Kendra that disappeared with her. *Sully (Season 2-3) - A member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Oskar (Season 1) - Appeared for only 1 season before disappearing; he was on the Spirit Squad and Basketball Team. *Tom (Season 3) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Dylan. * Mr. Ellis (Season 5) - Was a Chemistry teacher at Degrassi. Has not been seen or mentioned since Season 5. *Christopher (Season 4) - Appeared for only 3 episodes and was never shown again after marrying Robert Kerwin in Voices Carry (1) & 2. *Luke (season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Tim (Season 5) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Eric (Season 6-7) - Another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Reese (Season 8) - K.C.'s rival in basketball. Last seen at The Ravine with his girlfriend, about to have sex. *Trish (Season 9) - former Captain of the Power Squad. It is unknown what happened to her. *Ethan (Season 9) - A forgotten member of the basketball team. * Larissa (Season 9) - The president of the LGBT Club. Has not made an appearance since [[Beat It (2)|'Beat It (2)']] *Victoria (Season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Peter broke up with her in Start Me Up. *Lily (Season 1) - A camera worker for the Degrassi morning announcements who hasn't been seen or mentioned since Basketball Diaries. *Fareeza (Season 2) - A Muslim girl who was ostracized because of her religion in Don't Believe the Hype . She is never heard from after Hazel apologized for the bullying. *Jenn (Season 5) - She was one of Peter's friends. She did not appear after Venus (1). *Kim (Season 5-7) - She was last seen taking away Darcy's purity ring because she heard that Darcy had sex (but was actually raped). *Linus (Season 5) - He was last seen in a fight with Marco after he called him a fag during the Friendship Club's protest of the Safer Sex Seminar. In a deleted scene, it was revealed that he was no longer part of the friendship club. *Diane (Season 5) - It is unknown what happened to her. She just disappeared after giving Archie advice. She might have moved in with Joey and Angela. *Sydney (season 3-4) - Hasn't been seen since Time Stands Still 'when she stopped her ex-boyfriend from selling his house. *Nora (season 6) - She hooked up with Toby in 'Rock This Town then, but was never heard from again. She possibly graduated with the class of 2009. *Nic (season 6) - It is unknown what exactly happened to him after he bullied Degrassi students, but it is assumed that he transferred schools, as he did not come to Degrassi after Lakehurst burnt down. * Jacinta Morley (season 11) - She hooked up with Dave in the summer of 2010. She was hit by a car in Smash Into You (2). She has not been seen or mentioned since Season 11. *Talia (Season 12) - Maya's friend, Harry's best friend and had some feelings for Eli. *Thomas Faron (Season 10) - Zane's ex-boyfriend, hasn't been seen or mentioned since Season 10. *Bo Andersson (Season 12) - Ingvar's twin brother, member of Toronto Ice Hounds. Hasn't been seen or mentioned since [[Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)|'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)']]. *Ingvar Andersson (Season 12) - Bo's twin brother, member of Toronto Ice Hounds, Hasn't been seen or mentioned since [[Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)|'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)']]. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Parents Category:Teacher Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: TNG adults